


Blue Light

by blueberrysodapop



Series: Video Monitor [2]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Trans Character, Wall Sex, plastic beach, trans 2d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrysodapop/pseuds/blueberrysodapop
Summary: He hums and sits up, towering over me while blue ocean light shines on him from his port window and I can only think of a single word. God.





	Blue Light

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Fucking Tuesday 
> 
> sorry if there are any grammar mistakes and it's kinds vanilla but whatever, im pretty tired from work and i wanted to get this done.

The satisfaction of watching him squirm under my touch is so rewarding. A tongue across the collar met with a moan, a light trace over his bony hip leaves goosebumps across him and myself. 

“Mmmurdoc.” He shakes as I mouth at his shoulder.

“You didn't think you could tease me with something like that and get away with it so easily, hmm?” I breath into his neck, sliding my hand down his stomach. He chuckles halfheartedly, his stubble scratching at my face.

“I-I was beginning to think ya-a didn't see it.” He smiles. “Was thinking about doing it again, jus to make sure you saw.” He presses himself closer to the wall to give me a sly look. His hand is still clutching a towel, I had caught him after he finished a shower. Just wearing a pair of jeans and drying off in his room.

“I'm not one for being patient D.” I hook my thumbs into his jeans and tug him forward, he drops the towel and juts his hips forward. “So now,” I unbutton his pants and jerk down the zipper. “I’m gonna have some fun of my own.” I dip my tongue out and trace his jaw, he melts at the action and drops the towel, bumbing his bony elbows against the wall.

I latch into the crock of his neck and bite down, he gasps out a breath and fumbles his hands into my shirt. I slide one hand up his neck and shove a finger inside his mouth, rubbing at his teeth with my thumb. He twists his hands in my shirt and drools.

“Oh we are just getting started, doll.” I groan and he responds with an out of breath moan. I slip my hand into his pants and rub at his erect clit while sucking at the bite. He shakes and gnaws at my fingers, tugging desperately at the hem of my collar. His legs shake as I press on, leaving more bites and hickeys over his top. I begin to nip down his chest and pull my hand from his mouth. He groans and drops his head to watch me, smiling with his blank, eyes glassy. 

He huffs and I tug his pants down as I drag my teeth over his stomach. He hums and drops his eyes closed, slipping his hands into my greasy hair. I take my long tongue and duck down into the heat between his legs, replacing my hand with my mouth. He chokes out a moan and shivers, scratching down my scalp with his uneven nails. He bucks into my mouth and whimpers, twirling his longs fingers through my hair. I grab his twitching hips and steady him, humming as I dip my tongue shallowly into his entrance, massaging his thighs in praise. I peek up at him, his chest heaving and his other hand wrapped in his own hair, pulling roughly while biting his lip. My dick pulses in my jeans. 

I smirk and pull his hips forward, shoving my tongue deeper. His thighs tighten around me, his knees buckling and pushing himself farther into my face. I pull back for a moment to breath.

“You're making this a lil hard for me, Stu.” I breathe, holding him up so he doesn't fall into a heap. A slew of incoherent murmurs flood from his mouth. “Alright, c’mon.” I crawl to a stand and shuck his pants all the way off, he tries to help with a slow pace. With a gentle hand I guide him from the wall and over to his bed. He stumbles over himself and falls back first on the sheets. 

“Mm, what are you doing?” He sighs while I stalk over to his desk. Let's see what other goodies he's got in here.

On his desk is scattered junk, notebooks, chewed pens and his shitty laptop. I open a splintered drawer, well shit. Inside is a generous supply of toys, gags and bondage supplies. I look back at him in hopes of some sort of explanation but he's sinking into his mattress, rubbing at his cunt and twisting his face in pleasure...for another time then. I dig through the latex and rubber items neatly organized in boxes and stacked atop one another. I smile as I spot an impressive vibe, one much larger than the one used previously. 

I slide it out from its box and return to 2D, he smiles sweetly at the sight of the electronic and presses himself further into his pink covers. I grin and swipe my tongue along my lips and kneel on top the bed, it creeks and dips down with the weight. He knocks his knees together with impatience as I tug my shirt over my head, the vibe still in hand. 

“Mmhmm c’mon, I'm dying here..” 2D whines, arching his head into his pillow. I toss my shirt aside and grab both legs, pulling them apart and yank him across the sheets, he lets out a yelp as I wrap his lanky limbs around my waist.

“Oh you will be, love.” I duck down and speak into his ear, he shivers and grins. He lifts up his hips and grinds against my erection, tucking his hands behind his head and licking his lips. I click on the vibe to the second setting with one hand, the other reaching down to support his back. He tightens his legs around me before I slide the device into his waiting entrance, he hiccups a moan and a shiver shoots down my spine. I smile a toothy grin and push it to its hilt, watching him shake with a dumb smile plastered onto his face and digs his nails into his scalp. 

I roll my shoulders and grip his side, speeding up and rocking into him. He stumbles over groans and yelps, tucking his face into the crook of his elbow. I leave the vibe deep inside him as I take my hand and pull his face back out, shaking my head. 

“No, no. I want to hear you.” I sigh sweetly, leaning down and running a hand through his still damp but now fuzzy hair. 

“O-o-okay.” He hiccups, rolling his hips against my jeans and arching his back. I tsk and slide my nails back down his chest and stomach, I leave goosebumps in my wake as I gently take hold of the vibe and switch it up to top speed. 2D chokes on a yell and tenses, his eyes fluttering shut and shaking violently. “Pleas-se, M-murdo-oc fast-t-” he can't even make out the words right.

“What's that bluebird? Faster? Is that right?” I purr, he stumbles over a yes and squeezes his eyes to tears. 

I watch him for a moment, watching him twitch under me, under my doing, my actions making him like this. Making his brain so clouded with arousal that he can't even talk right, poor thing probably can't even stand straight. Well only one way to fix this.

“Don't worry, i'll talk care of you.” I grip the vibe and drag it all the way out before shoving far into him, He let's out a soundless scream and I repeat the action, trying to find the perfect spot to assault. After finding the nicest little bit that makes him convulse with electricity and moan the prettiest little sound I drag my nails down his hips, leaving raised red marks and hitting the same perfect spot over and over. His hands fly to my shoulders and squeezes, whispering breathlessly.

“I know, I got you. Let go, just for me.” I say through pointed teeth, his toes curl against my back and his blunt nails scrape at my collar bone. My wrist cramps trying to keep a steady pace, just long enough for him to finish, his breath catches in his throat and he clenches around the toy, he trembles and presses his palms into my shoulders, most likely leaving marks. His knees squeeze into my sides as waves of pleasure sweep through him, his grip soon softens and he gently runs his hands down my chest. I pull the vibe from him and set the soaked toy beside him.

“Do you want me to keep-” I begin but he sits up, legs sliding off and pushes me down onto the sheets. “Hup”

He smirks overtop me and straddles my legs, staining my jeans with his cum. He pushes his messy hair back and dives down to attack my neck with bites, chomping down and sucking hard.

“Ah shit D, take it easy huh?” I grit, but he couldn't give less of a shit, he just keeps leaving hickies on any available surface and pressing his hand hard into my dick. I jerk, the attention it has been starved for finally given at full force. He breaths a horse laugh into a fresh bite right below my ears and I can smell his frizzy hair, butterscotch.

Then he thumbs open the button of my jeans, teasing at the zipper and rocking his hips into my pelvis. “Get on with it already!” I groan, stuffing my fists into the covers. He drags his hot tongue over the bite and slowly drags down the zipper, the metal clicks echoing across the underwater bedroom along with my heaving breath. He lays his palm flat on my stomach and slides his hand into my boxers, meanwhile his mouth is busy making its way down to my chest.

He hooks a thumb into my pants and wrenches them down, taking my underwear along with it. He tenses his thighs around mine and teases the tip of my cock with his thumb, god what a fucking tease! I shift against the bed, my dick painfully hard against his waiting hand and he does nothing! Just then his tongue runs along my left nipple, I choke though a sob and he leans back up to my ear.

“Now look who's in charge.” He murmurs hot into the shell of my ear and I almost cum like a goddamn virgin right then and there but I catch myself. He chuckles and bites my earlobe, finally moving his hands. 

He rubs circles on my hip as he takes me into his hand, jerking me off slowly but soon at a faster pace. He then continues his expedition down my chest, leaving nips along the way. With every bite and hand movement sounds are being edged from my throat, growing more feverish with every groan. A warmth pools in the pit of my stomach, the need growing with every move Stuart makes.

Its when he bites beside my hip is when I release against his hand and chest. He hums and sits up, towering over me while blue ocean light shines on him from his port window and I can only think of a single word. God.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want more just ask, some suggestions would be great


End file.
